Family Dynamics
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: After the events in 100, Hotch finds the team entertaining Jack. After a small lecture from Dave, Hotch realizes that the team is his family and that they'll always be there for him and his son.
1. Office Hijinks

Hey everyone!

I had to write something happy including mini-Hotch and the team. I'm not sure when this happens ( i didn't really think about a time line) so you can fit it in the series anywhere after 100. I was thinking (obviously) before Hotch goes on his leave of absence (which he does go on in 5.10) I had to make a happy fic based on 100 because seriously, it still makes me tear up when I read these sad fics about it. I'm such a softie, I know, I know.

I don't own Criminal Minds (still working on that) nor "Wake Up" by Danyew (great song btw)

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

_Dear friend, do you know_

_Which way the wind will blow_

_No man is promised tomorrow_

_Still you make up excuses_

_You don't know why__, but you do it_

_You think__ a part of you is missing_

Hotch looked on in amazement at his team, who surrounded his son as he sat in a familiar burnett's lap.

Jack looked completely at home in the arms of Emily Prentiss and he laughed as Reid performed a basic magic trick. JJ stood on Emily's right and had a gentle hand on the young boy's shoulder as Morgan and Garcia stood behind them, laughing at Jack's enthusiastic response when Reid pulled a quarter from behind his hear. Emily had both arms wrapped securely around Jack and the young Hotchner snuggled deeper into Emily's embrace. He had taken a strong liking to Miss Emily and the team as well.

"For my next trick I'll need a hair…" Reid said pulling out a white cloth. Reid turned to Jack and pretended to pluck a hair from the little boy who giggled at Reid's sound effects. Emily and the others laughed with amusement. Reid asked Emily to hold the invisible 'needle' for him so he could prepare himself. Taking the needle from Emily, Reid threaded Jack's hair threw the needle and stopped, smiling over at Jack.

"Now, watch." Reid said and held the cloth out in front of everyone with a tail end sticking out. Reid inserted the needle into the tail end and the team watched, astounded, as the piece of cloth began to bend as Reid pulled the needle and thread through it. "It's magic!" Jack exclaimed clapping his hands excitedly. "Agreed." Emily said as the team nodded their heads.

Hotch felt his heart squeeze as he watched his team take care of his son. They had formed a protective half circle around him and Jack seemed to capture everyone's attention. For the first time in hours Hotch felt a sense of peace as he watched his team with his son.

Dave came up beside Hotch and watched as Emily began telling Jack a story. "Oh, this is a good one," they heard Morgan say taking a seat on the table in front of them. The team hadn't noticed the older men yet, and Hotch was glad. He didn't want to deter from the bonding time Jack was engaged in with the team. Emily's laugh made Jack laugh and she began talking in a lower voice about a mishap in Georgia during a case.

David Rossi turned to look at his friend and sighed as he saw the dark circles under his eyes. "I'm not going to waste my breath telling you to quit with the guilt trip Aaron, but I am going to tell you that you and Jack will get through this." Dave said just loud enough for the man next to him to hear.

"Technically you just told me to quit with the guilt trip Dave." Hotch replied cracking a small smile as Jack looked up at Emily intensely.

Dave chuckled, "You know what I meant Aaron. I could stand here and lecture you about how what happened was none of your fault, but after trying countless times and failing I've decided no more lectures for you." Hotch turned and looked at his old friend.

"Promise?" he asked, a hint of mischief in his dark eyes. Dave rolled his eyes. He was glad that Aaron was a little less depressed though, so he let his comment slide.

"Look at how at home he is." Dave said looking back towards Jack and the team. At this point the entire team was laughing loudly and the older men were seized with curiosity as they wondered what story Emily had told. Hotch nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice.

"Aaron, I know this is hard for you, but you need to realize that under no circumstances will you have to do this on your own. The team is working on few hours of sleep, and I can tell by the ladies' eyes that they have cried their fair share; but here they all are, entertaining your son who seems to be attached to Emily right now." Dave said smiling a little as Emily rubbed her hands up and down Jack's little arms.

"It doesn't surprise me that he's so attracted to her. Emily has a gift with children, yours in no exception." Dave continued, deciding a lecture was just what Hotch needed.

Hotch watched as Jack relaxed into Emily's strong arms and smiled as she began another humorous story. This time Garcia almost choked on her bottled water. Morgan patted her back and the others continued to laugh. Their voices washed over Hotch like a calming wave of a peaceful ocean.

Since Haley died it was like his entire being was wrapped in chaos, being torn this way and that. Jack was the only thing keeping him grounded to this broken world which didn't take such a toll on him before. His entire team looked beaten down now that Hotch thought about it. Hit after hit they kept coming back for more. Hotch wondered it that made them all masochists in some fashion.

"Aaron, I'm only gonna say this once, so do me a favor and listen up." Dave said firmly, making Hotch turn away from his dark thoughts to look at him. Hotch's eyes told him to continue, but held that familiar incredulous light. Dave was tempted to hit Aaron upside the head, but decided it wasn't worth it this time.

"We're more than a team Aaron, we're a family and we care about you and Jack. We're not gonna make you raise that little boy in there by yourself. You've just gotta let us in to help you." Dave said looking Hotch directly in the eyes. Hotch's eyes widened a little at his friends statement and Dave decided to push him a little further. God knew he needed a good push here and there.

"Also, if you're gonna teach Jack about love…" Dave began then turned to look at the woman Jack was currently enamored with, "you gotta let yourself love again." Hotch froze then followed his friend's eyes towards the dark beauty across the room. Dave was pleased as he took in the subtle reactions his words caused in the man next to him. Yeah, a little push never hurt anyone.

Emily looked up from Jack and saw Hotch: Her smile brightened and Hotch felt his heart flip. Emily bent down and whispered into the little boy's ear. Jack's head snapped up and Emily put him down so he could run to his Dad.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed and ran into Hotch's arms. Hotch took a step forward and swung his son up, smiling at his laughter. Dave took a step in to stand with the team.

"Hi uncle Dave." Jack said laughing at the older man. Dave smiled.

"Hey buddy, are you having fun with Miss Emily and the others?" he asked watching the little boy's eyes light up at the mention of Miss Emily. Jack nodded quickly before Hotch put his son back down. Jack turned around and ran back into Emily's waiting arms. She laughed as he bounced on her lap.

"So, what stories were you telling Jack that was making the entire team laugh so hard Emily?" Dave asked as he and Hotch walked to stand by the team. They all began chuckling, as Emily looked down a little embarrassed.

"Well, I told him about a certain mishap during the arrest of an unsub in a small Georgian town involving mud, a car door, and a lady of the streets." Emily said repressing her own giggle at the horrified look on the older profiler's face.

"Emily, you didn't!" Dave exclaimed, ignoring the smirk on Hotch's face and the howls of laughter from Morgan and Garcia. "You're silly Uncle Dave." Jack said just loud enough to them to hear which, of course, sent the team into more fits of laughter.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't told him that story Prentiss." Dave said grumpily feeling his cheeks redden. Emily just laughed at him. "Doubt it Dave, but keep telling yourself that."

Once the laughter had died down, Jack looked up at Emily. "Miss Emily, I'm hungry," he said in his sweet little voice that melted Emily's heart. Emily smiled at the young boy who looked so much like Hotch before reaching over into her bag by the floor.

"Well, luckily I managed to grab a few snacks from the vending machine…" Emily trailed off when she saw how wide Jack's eyes got once the Chips Ahoy cookies were in his line of sight.

"I love cookies!" Jack exclaimed as he began to bounce on Emily's lap once more. The team beamed at the little boy when Reid turned to look at Emily. He was eyeing the cookies, which Emily noticed, and once she opened them she handed two to Jack and two to Reid. Embarrassed, Reid tried to refuse them, but Emily shook her head affectionately.

"I know they're your favorite." Emily said smiling at her young friend. Jack looked over at Reid. "You like cookies too?" he asked amazed. Reid chuckled at Jack's obvious disbelief and nodded his head as he popped the small cookie into his mouth.

"Hey, let me get some of that." Morgan said grabbing two cookies out: one for him and Garcia. JJ and Dave helped themselves, despite Emily's halfhearted protests that they were for Jack. "Lighten up Em, Jack doesn't mind." Morgan said smiling as Garcia fed him her cookie. In turn, Morgan gave her his.

Shaking her head, Emily looked and saw there was one more cookie left. She looked up at Hotch and smiled.

"You want a cookie Hotch?" she asked offering him the bag. Hotch was about to refuse, but the combine looks his son and Emily were shooting him made it impossible to resist. Leaning over Hotch took the last cookie out and smiled at them.

"I'd love one Emily, thank you." Hotch said watching as her eyes slightly widened at the use of her first name. Dave watched, amused, and silently congratulated Hotch for stepping it up a bit. Sure, it wasn't a declaration of love, but close enough.

Jack looked over at Miss Emily, who didn't have a cookie, and handed her one. Emily looked down and smiled, but shook her head. "No sweetie that one's for you," she said her heart clenching at his actions.

"How come Reid and Jack get two and we only get one?" Morgan asked a little put out. Emily looked over at Reid then down to Jack who was insistent upon giving her the cookie. Deciding it would be best, Emily took the cookie and after popping it in her mouth then swallowing, Emily looked at Morgan and smiled. "Because I like them more."

Garcia started laughing at Morgan's expression, Reid blushed and Jack giggled, wrapping his arms around Emily's neck.

JJ, catching on to the meaning in Emily's words, laughed. "Don't take it too hard Morgan, what she really means is Jack and Reid are 'her boys' therefore she can spoil them all she wants." JJ said giving Emily a knowing look which made her laugh.

Reid looked over at Emily and felt that familiar feeling affection towards his 'mother' surrogate in their teams dynamic. He smiled at Emily as she patted his arm and buried her face in Jack's hair. They were her boys in a manner of speaking of course.

Rossi laughed, "So what does that make me? The crazy uncle that pops up out of nowhere?" He was well aware of the roles they all seemed to take on out of habit.

They all laughed as Emily responded. "Yes, but you're the uncle on Hotch's side, not mine." The team couldn't contain their laugher. As silly as their conversation was, it made perfect sense. No one would doubt that Hotch and Emily were obviously the parental figures. Morgan, JJ and Reid were definitely the children and Dave and Garcia made up the eccentric Aunt and Uncle aspect of their family.

As Hotch looked upon his team he realized Dave was right. His team had become his family, albeit a strange misfit family, but a family nonetheless. They wouldn't let Hotch and Jack survive on their own. Looking at Emily as she cuddled his son, made Hotch feel that maybe-just maybe-Dave had more of a point than he realized.

It was true that Strauss had proper cause to be concerned about his performance in the field, but it was apparent that his team disagreed with her strongly. None of them had blamed him for any of that day's events. They defended Hotch's actions and he couldn't help but feel pride as he saw just how dedicated his team was to him. They thought Strauss was wrong to take his position away, and they weren't shy about saying it.

Emily got out another bag of cookie and Hotch almost laughed as more hijinks ensued. Jack handed Emily another cookie as Morgan and Reid fought over one.

Everyday they saw horrible things and it amazed Hotch how they could sit there and laugh and smile. Even after Foyet's attacks his team, tired and emotionally strung out, managed to act like nothing hurt and do magic tricks and tell stories to make Jack happy. They wouldn't let anything else happen to his son and that realization made Hotch's eyes tear up.

He was in no condition to raise his son by himself and the mere fact that his team-his family-wouldn't dream of making him do it on his own made the pain in his heart dim to a dull ache. Suddenly Hotch couldn't imagine living without his team. They made the job less horrifying and they made it easier for Hotch to breathe when it felt like the whole world was trying to suffocate him.

Emily looked up and felt her eyes soften as she saw the little moisture in Hotch's eyes as he watched their family. Hotch looked up, feeling someone's eyes on him, and met Emily's. Feeling an overwhelming calm posses him, Hotch let loose a genuine smile at the woman who had been there for him since day one and would be there for his son as well.

Maybe, after more time had passed and he figured thing out, Hotch would follow Dave's advice and let himself love a woman once more.

_See through and shallow_

_You say you're fine but you're fragile_

_So don't believe a word they say_

_They were wrong_

_We may fall down_

_Yeah we're tired when we hit the ground_

_We can make it together_

* * *

Ah, good times! *laugh* I love writing the team stuff about them being a family because at the end of 100 you can clearly see it!! It just makes me happy. (it doesn't take much to make me happy either.) I really hope it made you all happy too because 100 was such a sad episode!! I'm still curious as to what Hotch will do...with being a full time parent with Jack and his job...I think he should just leave Jack with Garcia when he leaves for a case or something. Hell, maybe even with Haley's sister. (I prefer Garcia though) Maybe I'll write a fic about that....

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my story.

Peace out.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys/gals/aliens from other planets!

I've gotten a few requests to continue this story and what the fans want…the fans get!

The technical second chapter will be A Day at the Park!  
The third will be Dinner at Dave's

As for anything after that I am enlisting you! Yes you. I would love your help with more ideas for sweet team interaction as they take care of the Hotchner men. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so quickly, and I will develop this story more. Also I'll work on the H/P romance as well because-hey, it just has to happen. ; )

So ideas/comments/concerns/and what have you is much appreciated.

Peace out.


	3. Picnic Fun

Hey everyone!

I was really hoping to get this chapter up today and I did! *dances for joy* I rushed to get this done tonight. I was writing it during my Study Hall even. I want to thank all of you who have given me ideas for future chapters. I will make you guys just wait and see which ones I use though (cuz I'm evil like that)

Disclaimer (see chapter one becuase I get sadder the more I type it)

I hope you all enjoy and review!

* * *

_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family.  
__Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one_. ~Jane Howard

_- - -_

Hotch was now convinced that there was nothing that his team couldn't do.

Jack's laughter permeated the calm that hung in the air of the small park. Hotch watched as Morgan put Jack on his shoulders, horizontally, and began spinning quickly. Hotch and Dave both watched, amused, as Morgan had to stop and catch his breath. Apparently spinning around in circles made the infallible Derek Morgan dizzy.

"Daddy, I was flying! Did you see me?" Jack asked waving to Hotch as Morgan put him on solid ground.

"I saw that. Very impressive Super Jack." Hotch said beaming and opening his arms once his son took off towards him. Garcia strolled up next to Morgan who couldn't fight the smile blooming on his lips as he saw the tender moment between father and son.

"Who would've thought that under that hot, touch exterior beats the heart of a big softie?" Garcia teased. Morgan barked out loud laughter as he playfully pushed Garcia away. "Just don't tell anyone baby girl," he said content as the sun shone down on them.

"Your secret's safe with me handsome." Garcia replied leaning her head on his shoulders, watching the two Hotchner men interact.

"Hey, it wouldn't kill you to help us you know." JJ's voice called causing Hotch and the others to turn to the direction of her slightly irritated voice. "Miss Emily!" Jack exclaimed breaking away from his father's side to the smiling woman a few feet behind the approaching JJ and Will. Hotch's eyes crinkled as Emily bent down, being very careful not to disturb Henry who was resting in the nook of her left arm, and scooped Jack up and placed him on her right him. It looked pretty difficult from where Hotch was standing, but Emily made it look all too natural.

JJ and Will had their hands full with all their picnic gear and were unable to properly tend to their attention draining bundle of joy.

"Hey sweetie." Emily said gently nuzzling his cheeks as the little boy laughed, with caused Henry to giggle as well: That alone was a sight that pulled at Hotch's heartstrings.

"That's a good look for you Emily." Dave said rushing to help Will before he dropped the picnic blanket. Will shot him a thankful glance as Emily laughed. Falling in step with Emily and a limping Reid, who was getting more use to his cane as time went on, Dave smiled at the women with two children currently in her arms.

Smiling, Emily replied, "I agree," but once her arm started to ache she turned to Reid who had no problem taking his Godson away from Emily. Reid was a lot less awkward with Henry now, which made JJ and Emily smile knowingly at each other.

Jack was animatedly telling Emily about his flying lesson with Mr. Morgan as everyone gathered around in the shaded area that Hotch was currently standing in. Morgan grabbed the juice boxes and Garcia grabbed the soda from JJ who smiled gratefully at the both of them as Dave laid down the substantially large picnic blanket. All was calm until Henry began fussing quite loudly in his Godfather's arms. Panicked, Reid turned to Emily who put Jack down next to Hotch and she gently took the squirming mass from the nervous genius. Emily sshh'd Henry as JJ reached into the diaper bag she wore on her shoulder.

"He's probably just hungry Em." JJ said making her way to her son with a bottle in her hand. "He's always hungry." Will said and everyone laughed.

Emily smiled at Henry, who had calmed down a little since she took him from Reid, but saw the look Jack was giving the baby as he relaxed in Emily's arms. Emily giggled at the obvious look of jealousy that flashed over Jack's face and gently handed Henry to JJ who was handing her the bottle.

"Well then, I had better let his Momma feed him before someone else gets a little fussy." Emily said smiling at JJ who saw Jack's facial expression. Hotch looked over at his son, whose lower lip was protruding and gently ruffled his hair as Emily took her seat between Jack and Reid. The team laughed at Jack's obvious jealous behavior and watched in amazement as all traces of jealousy vanished as Emily wrapped her left arm around the little boy and he snuggled into her side, smiling.

"I think little Jack Jack over there was getting a wee bit jealous of baby Henry." Garcia said sitting across from Emily. Once more a peal of laughter rang out from the team as Jack pushed himself even further into Emily's side.

Hotch looked over and met Emily's eyes briefly before she smiled and leaned down to whisper into Jack's ear. "Don't tell Henry, but you're my favorite." Emily said just loud enough for Jack and Hotch to hear and Hotch felt his heart constrict at Emily's truthful confession. Hotch felt a stirring deep down as he watched Jack's eyes light up and he chuckled lightly as Jack threw his arms around Emily, knocking her into Reid who managed to steady her before she fell over.

Everyone laughed as Emily righted herself and place Jack back in his place between her and Hotch. Her hand accidentally brushed Hotch's, but instead of jerking back like she would've months ago Emily let it linger there until Jack grabbed her arm and wrapped it back around his waist. Emily chuckled at his antics as Hotch stared at where her hand had just been. He felt warmth radiate from where her hand touched his into his whole being and Hotch smiled softly at the source of comfort who held his son securely.

The funeral had been rough beyond words and Hotch was still fighting the pain of burring Haley. The entire team has been there to lend him their silent support and Hotch along with Jack had gotten through the ordeal better than Hotch had been expecting. They all had been wonderful, as he had fought to keep control of his tears and his son at the same time. Emily had managed to hold and sooth Jack as he cried in her arms after the funeral.

It had even been her idea to have a picnic in the park the following day. The team took a personal day off, to Hotch's surprise, to help him and Jack take their minds of Haley's funeral. Hotch was trying his hardest not to linger on the pain in his heart and enjoy the escape his team had so graciously provided him and Jack. It was working so far.

Hotch was brought back to the present as Dave waved a bunch of plates in his impassive face.

"Earth to Aaron, is anyone home in there?" Dave joked, laughing as Hotch snatched the plates from in front of his face with a sheepish countenance. Before Hotch could apologize though, Dave waved it off, understanding that Hotch had to have his personal brooding time at some point. Hotch smiled as he passed Emily the plates, who was telling Jack another infamous BAU story about someone on the team.

"Be careful which stories you tell him Emily. I'm not sure Dave can handle another dose of humiliation." Hotch said, her first name rolling easily off his tongue this time. He flashed her one of his dimples which caused Emily's heart to beat a little faster. Recovering quickly, Emily laughed and gave Jack and Reid their plate before responding.

"It keeps him humble though," she said filling Jack's plate with everything the little boy pointed to. Hotch chuckled nodding his head in agreement. "Besides, this story isn't about Dave this time." Emily said taking a bite out of a cookie that she had thought to bring in case of another cookie war.

"It better not be!" Dave exclaimed leaning in to give Emily his best intimidating stare. Emily just laughed at him though and continued to munch on her cookie, which deflated Dave's seriousness. Hotch saw that Morgan wasn't looking too happy so he leaned in closer to Emily.

"Which one of Morgan's famous flops are you telling us today?" Hotch asked in all seriousness which just made the team crack up even more. Morgan just shook his head in shame as Garcia answered Hotch.

"There one where you all were in Florida. Morgan and Emily were in pursuit of a suspect when they turned down an alley way and my stud muffin over hear nearly jumped out of his skin when a harmless kitten crossed his path!" Garcia exclaimed cackling with pure glee as Morgan let his head fall into his hands.

Everyone burst into laugher, but Morgan managed to threaten Emily loud enough for the others to hear.

"You just wait Emily. I've got a few stories about you that would turn Hotch's hair white with shock and I'm just the kind of guy to share them." Morgan said smirking as Emily's smile fell off her lips and a flash of horror streaked across her eyes.

Hotch turned to look at Emily, curiosity overwhelming him.

Quickly regaining her voice, Emily looked down at Jack. "Whatever Morgan tells you about me is a lie," she said in a calm voice but she began laughing as Morgan threw some chips at her.

"Oh whatever Em. Don't listen to her Jack." Morgan said, his smirk still in place. Emily rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to her friend across from Hotch.

"If you honestly think that you can turn him against me, you need to get that brain of your checked out." Emily said as laughter rang out in the group. "She's right Morgan." Reid said after taking a sip of the tea she brought for him.

JJ and Garcia both nodded as Morgan turned to Hotch for help. Hotch looked down at his son who was half on Emily and half on the ground then he looked at Emily who still had her arm around his waist. Shaking his head slightly Hotch turned to Morgan. "I wouldn't even attempt it Morgan. He already knows where his loyalties lie." Hotch said.

Dave patted Morgan's shoulders as they sagged in defeat.

"Don't take it too hard Morgan. I'm sure if you were a beautiful woman with innate mothering abilities who gave Jack whatever he wanted, he'd be cuddling with you as well." Dave said seriously winking playfully at Emily as she shook her head.

"Thank you Dave, you're beautiful too," she joked which caused Hotch to let loose peals of laughter he had been bottling up for so long. Dave rolled his eyes but couldn't help but feel happy that Hotch was letting himself go.

Emily felt her heart lighten with each chuckle that passed through Hotch's lips and soon the entire team had settled into a peaceful state of quite eating and soft smiles. Hotch watched as his team and Will smiled happily at him, and Hotch felt better than he had in weeks. This had been a great idea. They all continued to eat in a comfortable silence until a soft snoring drew their eyes to the little body with its head in Emily's lap. Chuckling, Emily gently began to run her hand through Jack's soft hair as Hotch began to rub gentle circles on his back.

"Oh, that's the cutest thing ever." Garcia said just loud enough for JJ, Will, and Morgan to hear. They nodded in agreement as they watched Emily and Hotch tend to Jack. As sneakily as she could, Garcia got her camera out, planning to take full advantage of the beautiful moment before her. Morgan smiled at her and urged her to continue with her plan. Reid leaned over towards Will and Henry, who as also sleeping contently, as Garcia snapped a quick picture that she so would be putting on a Christmas card or something later.

Emily looked up and felt her eyes water at the looks of adoration they all were casting her way. Reid gently patted her arm and they all felt like a tranquil cloud had fallen over them, protecting them from the horrors that normally haunted them.

Hotch looked up at Emily and was seized with an inner peace as Emily met his eyes once more. He looked around at his team and felt his heart swell for his family that was surrounding him and his son. Hotch let his arm brush against Emily's and Dave along with Morgan couldn't hide their smirks as Emily's arm fell towards Jack's back next to Hotch's. Smiling at Emily, Hotch let his hand cover hers and together, as a family, they all sat in a perfect moment they hoped would never end.

_Sometimes our hearts get tangled  
And our souls a little off-kilter  
Friends and family can set us right  
And help guide us back to the light._  
~Sera Christann

* * *

Well, chapter two is complete! I really LOVE writing this story. It makes me smile and feel great especially if I had a bad day. Writing the team in this happy fashion is just so rewarding. I suggest you all try it. I will try my very hardest to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but sadly with school and family stuff that might not be a possibility. So I apologize in advance if I'm unable to update this story as often as you (and I) would like. Bare with me. =)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to support me as I write on!

Peace out.


	4. Dinner Mishaps

Hey everyone!

If all goes according to plan, I might be able to post another chapter today! *cheers* That is if I can get all my homework done and chores. I was simply too tired to post this chapter yesterday, so sorry.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

_"Remember, we all stumble, every one of us.  
That's why it's a comfort to go hand in hand." _  
~Emily Kimbrough

- - - - -

Hotch could clearly see how the team's recent case had struck close to home for all of them.

JJ was currently talking on the phone with Will, trying to distract herself from the horrors of the case. Dave was grabbing a drink from the kitchen for him and Derek as Garcia and Reid made themselves at home in his den. Emily had sought Jack out immediately to combat the anguish that had been heavy in her heart for a few days. She busied herself in Dave's kitchen making dinner for everyone with JJ and Hotch, while Jack followed her and Hotch around like a cute puppy. It was plain to see that he had missed Emily while she was gone and that she had missed him too.

Emily now understood with a little more clarity why cases involving children affected Hotch so vividly. Every child, every victim, looked like Jack in Emily's eyes; the team's as well. They all had let out a huge sigh of relief when Hotch had agreed to meet them at Dave's for a well-deserved dinner. Hotch knew what it was like: He knew how much a child could chase away the demons conjured by a hard day's work. Truth be told, Hotch had gotten so used to seeing his team that he had missed them as much as Jack had.

Emily looked down at Jack, who unfortunately was making it hard to navigate in the small kitchen, and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Jack, how about you go show the others your cool cars you brought today until dinners done." Emily said trying to ignore the look of disappointment in the young boy's eyes.

Jack didn't want to go; he wanted to stay with Daddy and Miss Emily, but slowly he nodded and hurried off to the den. Emily let lose a huge sigh and felt the past few day's events cloud her mind before she turned back to the mashed potatoes. Hotch saw the deep echoes of sadness in Emily's eyes and wanted to say something to comfort her. Hotch wasn't exactly known for his comforting skills though, especially when it came to women like Emily.

JJ entered the kitchen but upon seeing the way Hotch was looking at Emily and the way she was almost avoiding his stare, JJ stopped. Hotch looked at JJ and spoke calmly. "JJ, why don't you gather Dave and start setting the table? Emily and I can finish up in here."

Catching the hidden meaning in Hotch's words, JJ nodded and quickly left them alone. The laughter of the team floated into the kitchen and both Hotch and Emily wished silently that they too could feel so carefree. Tension hung in the warm air and Emily couldn't help but groan inwardly as she realized what Hotch intended to do.

It wasn't often that Hotch checked up on her after a hard case, but considering Dave talked to him, Emily knew it was only a matter of time before he said something to her. Emily turned to face Hotch, butter and salt in her hands, and smiled sadly at him. Hotch felt his heart ache at the sadness that hovered in her dark eyes someone could easily get lost in. Suddenly Hotch didn't know what to say. There were no real words to take the pain away; Hotch knew that. He also knew only time would help rid her of the pain she carried in her heart: His as well.

Before he could attempt to say anything though, a sudden cry rang out and struck them both to the core. Instincts seized Emily as she flew from the kitchen; Hotch on her heals, and came upon Reid and Morgan hovering over Jack who was face down on the floor in the hallway. According to the rushed explination Reid offered, Jack had tripped up the few steps to the hallway in a rush to escape Morgan who had been tickling him mercilessly.

Jack tried not to cry as Emily sat on her knees to survey the damage. Jack managed to scrape his elbow on the rough carpet and was bleeding a little. Jack's whimpers tampered off as Emily swooped him up into her arms and Dave pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. Hotch calmed his heart as Morgan tried to apologize, clearly upset with the turn of events. Hotch just shook it off though and offered Morgan an understanding smile. Children fell down all the time: It was just a fact of life.

Garcia and JJ rushed to the kitchen to make sure dinner would be okay, after seeing that Emily and Hotch were dealing with Jack, and Morgan along with Reid and Dave went to sit at the dinning room table. Emily rubbed Jack's back as she walked down the hallway to the room Dave pointed out and Hotch followed them closely.

Emily sat Jack down on the sink counter, letting Hotch steady him, and began rummaging around in the medicine cabinet. Jack's sniffles were the only sound in the bathroom as both adults found their minds wandering. Jack's cries had triggered an instinctual response that left Emily and Hotch's adrenaline spiking. Emily calmed her heart rate as she found what she needed to fix Jack up. Turning to look at the little boy, whose eyes were still blurry with unshed tears, Emily ran a soft hand down his cheek smiling.

"This might sting a little buddy, so I want you to grab your Daddy's hand and squeeze with all your strength if it hurts okay?" Emily asked putting some peroxide on a cotton ball. Jack nodded, sniffled, and grabbed Hotch's hand quickly as Emily gently patted his elbow with the cotton ball. Jack squirmed for a moment but squeezed Hotch's hand and settled down because he remembered his Mommy always telling him not to fuss when someone was taking care of a boo boo. Hotch and Emily both smiled as they saw, and in Hotch's case felt, Jack's attempt to squeeze Hotch's hand hard.

Once Emily was done she softly blew on his elbow, which made Jack relax. Emily then began applying some Neosporin, which she explained to Jack, would help his elbow heal faster. Once she had finished with that Emily put a band aid on his cut and smiled at a job well done. Hotch was quite impressed with the way Emily handled his son and couldn't fight the soft emotion coursing through his veins as Emily smoothed Jack's hair out of his eyes.

Jack looked up at Emily expectantly.

"You're not done yet." Jack said holding his elbow up towards her. Emily quirked her head, thinking about what she could've possibly forgotten. Then suddenly Emily figured out what Jack was referring to and smiled as she bent down a little to kiss his elbow gently. Jack immediately smiled. Emily looked up at Hotch and pushed Jack's elbow towards him.

Hotch smiled, "How could we forget that?" he asked and kissed his son's injury. "Do you feel better now sweetie?" Emily asked putting everything back in the medicine cabinet. Jack nodded and held on to his Daddy as Hotch put him back on the ground.

Before Emily could tell Jack not to run in the house, Jack took off to go find Morgan and seek his revenge. Hotch reached out to stop him, but Emily put her hand on his arm and shook her head, laughter in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter Hotch. We can tell him no to run all we want, but he'll run anyway," she said laughing as Reid approached, needing to hug the wall to avoid being knocked down by Jack. Reid looked at Hotch and Emily, his eyebrows raised in question but Emily just shook her head.

"Well he sure rebounds fast." Reid said lightly as Hotch and Emily nodded in agreement. "Dinner's ready," he said and Emily and Hotch told him they'd be there in a second. Emily watched as Reid limped off and felt the old familiar pang of guilt for her friend. Hotch and Emily followed Reid down the hall into the dinning room, taking their time. Hotch still hadn't talked to Emily yet and he wanted to at least attempt to comfort her.

"Dave told me about the case." Hotch started out, figuring it was best to be blunt and straightforward with Emily who herself normally cut right to the chase. Emily nodded expectantly, willing to let Hotch give it the old college try.

"I figured he would. Dave was pretty attentive on the flight home." Emily said wondering whether or not to have a talk with the older profiler.

Emily and Hotch heard Morgan laughing for Jack to stop and they figured out that Jack had finally caught up to him and was enacting his revenge. "I wonder if I'll always feel this way now during a case like that. Especially after getting to know Jack." Emily said knowing full well that Hotch would ultimately understand the inner turmoil of finding a young boy's body that looked strikingly similar to his son.

"It's possible since you're spending so much time with him, you all are." Hotch said gently. Emily nodded in acknowledgement of his statement and the turned to look at him. She knew he was internally battling with the decision to come back to the team when they still needed him. He felt bad about not being there during a taxing case and Emily couldn't help but chuckle at his odd ability to blame himself for every little thing. He'd come back when he was ready; they both knew that.

"It doesn't get much better if you want me to be honest." Hotch said deciding it was better to be truthful with Emily. She was grateful for that.

"I know, but the team makes it better. We help each other through it and I guess they're one of the reasons I'm able to wake up in the morning and do this job." Emily said honestly as she and Hotch stopped in the doorway of the dinning room.

Hotch looked down at Emily, letting her words sink into his skin. She was right of course. Hotch watched as Morgan and Garcia were laughing at something Dave had said. Reid was entertaining Jack who sat in the middle to two empty seats. JJ brought in the chicken and Dave immediately got up to help her. There was a tangible feeling of togetherness in the air and Hotch smiled as Jack saw him and Emily standing in the doorway.

"Daddy! Emmy! Come and eat!" he exclaimed using the nickname he had created for Emily because she figured Miss Emily was a too long. Emily turned to look at Hotch and smiled at him. He hadn't really said all he had wanted to say, but Emily could clearly feel what he had wanted to convey. Emily reached over and squeezed his hand in thanks and walked over to sit between Reid and Jack.

Hotch smiled and quickly followed Emily into the room. Taking a seat between Jack and Dave, Hotch felt himself slip into a more comfortable skin where he could laugh and enjoy the time with his family. Hotch saw Emily's eyes light up as Jack told her all about his life while she had been away. Reid listened intently as well and JJ poked fun at his intense expression. As their plate filled up everyone felt any tension and horror from the case evacuate the room and let it be replaced with intense happiness.

Dave looked at the team and raised his glass. "To family," he said as all eyes fell upon him. "To family!" everyone echoed and raised their glasses, including Jack who had to reach across the table to tap his cup with everyone. With all bad forgotten, laughter and smiles were traded along with occasional groan of embarrassment as Emily decided a few more stories were perfectly acceptable.

Hotch realized with a sense of acceptance that they all were the reasons he got out of bed in the morning and that he too would need them when he went back to doing what he did best. Leading them.

_"Let us be grateful to people who make us happy,  
they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom_."  
~Marcel Proust

* * *

Well there you have it!

I wanted this to be a little more serious than the pervious two chapters. I think the next one will be fairly serious as well because Hotch will be back at work! *dances* I plan on just three more chapters and I'll try to have the whole story up by Friday-Saturday at the latest.

Thanks to all of you who continue to review my stories & favorite them. (also to those of you who simply read them!) It means a lot.

Peace out


	5. Job Worries

Hey everybody!

So I made good on what I said in the previous chapter. I was able to put out two today! I don't think I'll be able to post one tomorrow therefore this story most likely won't get finished until Saturday. *sigh* oh well.

Again I really want to thank all of you awesome people who have review and read my storied! You make it all worth while!

Enjoy & review

* * *

_Worrying is like a rocking chair,  
it gives you something to do,  
but it gets you nowhere_.  
~Glenn Turner

- - - - - -

Hotch missed Jack terribly and he couldn't help but worry about him more as time passed.

It was his first case back and Hotch was already slipping back into his old commanding skin. It felt like it had been years since he had led the team instead of a few months. Hotch was still amazed that Strauss had given him his job back so quickly, though when Morgan marched up to her office and basically said he quit the team if Hotch didn't get his job back she didn't have much of a say in the matter. Granted she had technically removed his suspension when Haley died, Hotch figured she hadn't expected him to come back so soon. He couldn't blame her, in fact when he entered the BAU the first thing Dave said to him was, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The only one who didn't express any surprise was Emily, who walked in just after Hotch and Jack did. She just smiled at Hotch and picked up Jack who was hugging her legs tightly. "Welcome back." Emily said without much inflection but tossed him a small smirk as Jack mentioned how he'd be staying with Aunt Penny while Daddy was away. Just then JJ came in with her determined stride and stopped quickly as she took in the appearance of Hotch and Jack. Slightly shocked, JJ managed to smile. "You're just in time. We got a case."

Emily kissed Jack on the forehead quickly as Garcia swooped in and ushered the boy into her dungeon where she set up a little play area for him that was gore and horror free. Morgan and Reid came into the bullpen with coffee in their hands and Morgan almost spit his out in disbelief as he scanned the group and saw Hotch among them. Emily laughed and quickly motioned for them to get up to the conference room. "Stare later, we got a case," she said and smiled as she felt Hotch fall into step with her.

After a quick meeting with Strauss, Hotch was officially in charge again and they all congratulated him in subtle ways with affectionate pats on the back and in Emily's case a heartwarming smile and a wink. They all had enough time to say their goodbyes to Jack who was so absorbed in the mini DVD player Garcia had brought them, that he didn't seem too upset about it. Then again, Jack had been asking his Daddy when he'd go back to work and get the bad guys for a while now. Jack did give Emily and Hotch extra big hugs though and Garcia promised she'd let him call them before he went to bed.

Both Garcia and Emily had ganged up on Hotch when he mentioned the issue of what Jack would do when he went back to work. Due to the lack of opposition from Jack when Hotch asked him if he'd like to stay with Aunt Penny when he worked, Hotch caved. Garcia was perfectly capable of taking care of Jack and Jack adored the games she often played with him. Jack was in safe hands while Hotch was away. That didn't make Hotch miss him any less though and he couldn't help but feel even more relieved as they went to the hotel for the last night of their stay in Austin, TX. The case had wrapped up faster than Hotch thought they normally did, but when he said something about it to Dave he just said that Hotch thought it was such a short period of time because he had been out of the game for a while.

The team certainly didn't feel like it had been a short case. They were spread thin and running on fumes of stale coffee. Reid and Emily were in the car with Hotch as he drove and Morgan and JJ were with Dave just behind them. They all were looking forward to a good sleep tonight and then an early flight back home so they could fuss over Jack, who everyone missed immensely.

Hotch looked over at Emily who was carrying on a conversation about Reid's lack of knowledge dealing with popular cultural references. She teased and Reid defended himself to the best of his ability. It was a light conversation that managed to make them feel better. Hotch hadn't realized how seemingly closer his team had knitted itself since Foyet made himself known to them. After cases the team made more of an effort to hang out together and crack jokes, especially since Jack had become a prominent figure in their lives. Hotch had tried before to keep work and his home life separate and he saw that his team didn't try to separate them, but incorporate them both in a light and hopeful manner than made it easier to cope with the horrors on the job. Hotch hoped he could learn their technique so he could be a better father to his son who would soon be calling them.

Once they reached the hotel, Reid had given up and simply taken to playfully ignoring Emily's teasing. Hotch noted how their interactions turned almost childish as Dave and the others approached seemingly relaxed and content as well. As they walked into the small hotel, Emily's phone began to ring and they all knew who it was without any guessing. Beaming, Emily flipped her phone open and put Jack on speaker phone.

"Hey sweetie, everyone can hear you." Emily said as everyone gathered around her.

"Hi everybody! Are you coming home soon Emmy?" Jack asked laughing as Garcia apparently tickled him quickly. Everyone immediately smiled and felt the tension flee their bodies the second Jack open his mouth.

"Yes Jack, we'll be home tomorrow morning." Emily said laughing as Garcia and Jack cried out happily.

"I miss you guys. I miss you Daddy!" Jack said deciding to single out his Daddy in case he needed something to make him feel happy. Before they had left Emmy made Jack promise her that whenever he talked to his Daddy that he'd tell him he missed him and loved him a lot. Jack had no problem with that because he did miss his Daddy lots but he knew he had to fight the bad guys.

Hotch felt his heart warm as Emily chuckled and handed him her phone. "I miss you too buddy. Are you being good for Garcia?" Hotch asked knowing full well even if Jack had been a tyrant (not that he ever would be) Garcia would lie to him.

Garcia laughed.

"Oh boss man, Jack is the most well behaved young boy in the history of young boys. He's been a great help around the house and definitely kept me smiling while our super heroes were out fighting evil. Isn't that right Jack Jack?" The team laughed, as Jack's enthusiastic 'yeah!' could be heard. Garcia handed Jack back the phone and he giggled as she ruffled his hair quickly.

"I can't wait until you come back home Daddy, I love you." Jack said causing Emily, JJ, and Garcia to 'aw' simultaneously and the men to smile softly at Jack's sweet words. Hotch felt the soft prick of tears and mentally scoffed at himself for almost losing it in front of his team.

"I can't wait come home either buddy and I love you too. We'll see you tomorrow Jack." Hotch said seeing how it was close to his bed time back home.

"Okay, night everybody. Say night Aunt Penny." Jack said causing them all to laugh and shake their heads.

"Night my heroes, we'll see you tomorrow. Hugs and kisses." Garcia said and hung up the phone after the team chorused 'Goodnight Jack and Garcia.'

They stood around silently, smiling at Emily's phone which Hotch handed back to her deliberately brushing her hand in the process. Hotch and Emily had developed another way of silent communication over the few weeks and were getting good at touching each other gently without the others picking up on it. It was their way of offering comfort and saying other things they couldn't express with words at the moment.

Looking at one another, the team suddenly couldn't wait to go home.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm dead on my feet. So I'm gonna crash." Morgan said reverting instantly back into his more reckless, flirtatious side since Hotch was in charge once more.

"I second that." JJ said making her way to her and Emily's room without much hesitation. Dave laughed and took after JJ and Morgan leaving Reid, Emily and Hotch standing in the lobby.

"We should follow suit." Reid said addressing Hotch more than Emily because he knew that since Hotch was back he would most likely fall back into the all too familiar pattern of lots of paperwork and little sleep. Emily was relieved to see she wasn't the only one concerned about Hotch's previous working habits. Hotch, realizing what Reid was really saying, nodded and once more fell into step with Emily as Reid lead them to their rooms.

Reid reached his and Morgan's room first and bid Emily and Hotch goodnight who returned his sentiments. The room Emily shared with JJ was a few doors down and Hotch's a few doors down from hers. They walked in silence, taking their time. Once they reached Emily's door she turned and looked at Hotch. He seemed a million miles away.

"It's like riding a bike Hotch. You'll never forget how to do this job." Emily said addressing but one of his fears he had voiced to her earlier in the week. Hotch's lips quirked at Emily's direct approach and couldn't help but agree with her. He had fallen back into his old role with perfection. It helped that he and Emily worked closely though like they used to. She made sure he kept his head. It was just like old times in Hotch's opinion.

Hotch was still debating about a few things but Emily, being a perceptive as ever, quickly spoke up; verbalizing more inner distress. "I hear that if you sleep the sooner the next day will be here." Emily said smiling as she saw the look of surprise on Hotch's face. She hit the nail on the head. Hotch turned to look at Emily and let himself relax as she leaned against her door. She was still there, taking care of him when they were on the job. Well, technically their job ended the moment their unsub's heart stopped.

Emily reached over and touched his arm briefly. "Get some sleep Hotch," she said letting her hand fall once her other hand grabbed the doorknob. Before she entered the room Hotch's voice made her pause and smile.

"Thank you Emily." Hotch said feeling like he didn't say it nearly enough. He saw her pause and turn her head slightly to look at him. "Anytime Hotch, you know that." Emily said softly, letting the tone of her voice convey a little more than they were willing to admit. Hotch's eyes gazed fondly at Emily as she shut her door and let out a deep sigh. They weren't there yet, but at this pace they'd get to that point eventually.

Hotch walked down to his room and actually found it easy to sleep once his head hit the pillow.

- - - - - -

The flight home took no real time at all.

Emily and Hotch sat at the table while the others did their own thing. The team couldn't help but smile as they saw their boss doing what he was so known for: Looking over case files. It was such a normal sight that it made them a little nostalgic. It felt right, like a puzzle that had been missing a piece was finally completed. True, Hotch was a different man than he had been before Foyet, but he was still essentially Hotch.

Emily looked up.

"Hey, how about we all go out for lunch once we reach Quantico?" she asked causing everyone to look at her.

"Well, I am getting hungry…" Morgan began but Reid's quick retort cut him off, "When aren't you?" he asked jokingly causing everyone to chuckle. Morgan shot Reid a look but felt it melt away as Reid laughed at him.

"Good point kid." Morgan replied leaning back in his seat smiling. Hotch couldn't recall a plane ride home so relaxed before, but he enjoyed it. Hotch met Emily's eyes. "That sounds like a good idea," he replied letting his knee rub against hers softly. Emily didn't try to hide her grin and Dave smirked at the obvious connection between Hotch and Emily. It was nice to know Hotch actually listened to him once in a while.

The plane landed in no time and the team rushed, well they went the speed limit, to Quantico where Garcia and Jack were awaiting them. Hotch and Emily practically ran out of their car, leaving Reid behind them, into the building. Dave and the others chuckled and jogged to catch up. The sight that greeted them though, made them stop in admiration.

Jack was currently in Hotch's arms and Emily was listening to him talk as she held his hand tightly. Hotch passed Jack to Emily as he tried to move over to her and the team saw Hotch squeeze her hand once Jack was in her arms giving her a big hug of her own.

"Well, I'll be…" Morgan said once the smirk on Dave's face seemed as if it were permanent. JJ and Reid just smiled and walked up to the cozy group. Garcia walked up to them from the other side with her purse in hand ready to go out for lunch.

Jack made sure to greet the rest of the team with a big smile and gladly received the affectionate pats and hair ruffles. Emily told Jack about their lunch plans and put the little boy on the ground so he could walk between her and Hotch. Jack grabbed Emily's hand and Hotch's in the other and pulled them towards the elevator.

Everyone else put their stuff by Emily's desk and followed Jack, Emily, and Hotch closely out of the building, leaving behind their official titles and showcasing their favorite one. A family.

_Other things may change us,  
but we start and end with the family_.  
~Anthony Brandt

* * *

Ah, only two more chapters to go! w00t! I am honestly blown away by the amount of support I've gotten for this story. I had only planned on it being a oneshot and now look at it! Five, technically four, chapters and still going strong. You guys/gals are the greatest for helping me continue with this story. It is a lot of fun to write.

Hope you enjoyed it, keep an eye out for my last two chapters.

Peace out


	6. Shopping Coincidence

Hey everyone.

Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I planned on it, but I was tired and didn't have the best Friday. I'm pretty busy today as well, but I had to finish this chapter and post it because I felt like I needed to. So please enjoy this chapter, the next one will be the last chapter. (that is unless a bunch of people want to to keep going-I guess we'll see huh?)

Please review!

* * *

_Coincidence is God's way of remaining anonymous_.

~Albert Einstein

- - - - -

It never ceased to amaze Hotch what coincidences he managed to encounter when he least expected them.

Friday had been uneventful, much to the team's happiness. They had been run pretty ragged of late and they all enjoyed a moment where they could put their feet up and breathe easy, though paper work wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Considering the alternative, the team swallowed their less than enthusiastic responses and did the paper work grudgingly. Hotch had been the only one who showed no true dislike of the task at hand. Then again sometimes it felt like he preferred the paper work to the field work. No one could blame him though.

Hotch was getting better at leaving at a decent time since Haley died. He didn't have to be forced out of his office by Emily's reprimanding glares nor by Dave's logical reasoning. Hotch looked forward to the end of the day because every moment he was away from Jack was like a knife in his still beating heart. Thankfully, when there was time, one of his teammates (mainly Emily and Garcia) would pick Jack up from daycare and keep him close by until Hotch was ready to take him home. No one outside of his team said anything if they saw Jack in the office. There was nothing to say. Hotch had expected some sort of repercussions for using Quantico for a day care, but surprisingly, none had appeared. Far be if from Hotch to mess with something that apparently wasn't a really issue, at least when his son was concerned.

Jack hadn't been ready to leave Emily and Reid when Hotch had told him it was time to go. Jack even went as far as to pull out his puppy dog pout that, if Emily hadn't saved him, would've been Hotch's downfall.

"Your Daddy's right sweetie, it's time for you both to go home." Emily said, slightly sad to see them go so soon. Reid nodded his head glumly, sad to lose such an intense listener. Reid loved telling Jack random statistics and surprisingly Jack loved hearing them. Jack was actually an avid learner, much to Reid's delight.

Jack turned to Emily and let her wrap her arms around him tightly. Emily kissed his head lightly and Jack caught Emily off guard by timidly kissing her cheek. Emily felt her eyes moisten and she had to look down quickly and blink away her tears caused by his affectionate gesture. Hotch reached out and touched Emily's shoulder, forgetting about Reid for a moment. Jack had buried his face in Emily's shoulder when she looked up at Hotch, teary eyed and smiling. Hotch saw the light glow in her face and let a warm smile overtake is normal unexpressive countenance.

Jack reluctantly let Emily go. "Bye Emmy," he said pouting slightly. Emily laughed and stroked his face gently. "Bye Jack. I'll see you soon, I promise." Emily said looking at Hotch for clearance. Hotch nodded, still smiling, and guided Jack out of the office.

Jack turned suddenly and waved to Reid. "Bye Reid, next time will you tell me more facts?" Jack said regaining his playful streak as he addressed the genius.

Reid laughed easily and nodded enthusiastically. "You bet Jack." Reid said chucking as Jack's eyes lit up and Hotch smiled at him. Hotch had been smiling a lot more lately and the entire team hadn't failed to notice it.

As father and son left Reid looked over and noted the tender look in Emily's eyes and remembered the conversation between Dave and JJ he had heard a few days back. Looks like they were onto something.

"You sure are doing a great job with them Emily." Reid said turning to the paper work on his desk that he had neglected once Emily had returned to the office with Jack in tow. Emily looked at Reid, warmth radiating in her eyes. Reid couldn't help but realize that warmth had become more prominent since Haley's untimely death. He also noticed the subtle changes in the behavior between Emily and Hotch. Reid was happy for them; if anyone deserved a bit of happiness it was Hotch and Emily.

Reid shook his head and smiled as Emily quirked her head in confusion.

Hotch had given them the weekend off so the rest team didn't waste any time clearing out of there. Many had weekend plans involving girls' night out, a movie night in, a quiet get away to a cabin, a park visit or two and apparently an eventful grocery store trip.

Saturday afternoon, Hotch was letting Jack lead the way through the store when, out of nowhere, he recognized a familiar scent. Hotch didn't even have time to warn her before Jack pounced upon the figure a few feet away.

"Emmy!" Jack exclaimed as Emily stumbled forward into the vegetable patch. Turning around quickly, Emily swooped the little boy into her arms and laughed as he giggled incessantly. Hotch stared in wonder at the woman in front of him. True, he had been thinking about her a few minutes previous, but he certainly hadn't expected to see her until Monday morning. Though she had to eat, so it made sense for her to be at a grocery store. Plus it wasn't too far from her apartment either.

Hotch approached them, still amazed at the apparent coincidence they had created. Emily looked at Hotch and smiled. He could see the surprise in her eyes as well.

"Well, this is a surprise." Emily said as Jack made a place for himself on her hip. Hotch nodded, not trusting his voice.

To be honest, Hotch had been debating about whether or not to invite Emily to the park after they took the groceries home. Jack always seemed a little more happy when Emily, Hotch and him were together. They had become a small family within their big one. That thought excited and frightened Hotch at the same time. Emily had become such an influential and essential part in both his son's life and his. Hotch was grateful for her in a way he couldn't express in words. That and he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings in words anyway.

Emily saw that Hotch was deep in thought and turned her attention back to the little boy in her arms who was talking very quickly about something. Picking up her basket, Emily turned to Hotch.

"Since we're here, we might as well shop together." Emily said seeing a reaction take place deep in Hotch's eyes as she said this. It was a domestic ordeal if Emily was being honest with herself, and she loved it. Anytime she got to spend with the Hotchner men was a gift. They had wormed their way into her heart and it didn't look like they'd be letting go any time soon. Not that Emily was complaining of course. She looked forwards to seeing Hotch and Jack every day. Sometimes is was almost like a familiar ritual. Emily would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy picking Jack up from daycare.

One child even asked her once if she was Jack's mommy. Emily almost cried right there. Once Jack had run into Emily's arms she had told the young girl that she was Jack's friend Emmy. Satisfied with this answer, the little girl, Alice, told Jack bye and ran off to join the other kids.

Part of Emily, deep down, wished that she was that important to Jack. She loved the little boy; she knew that without a doubt. She was not his mother though; no matter how much she wished she was. Emily felt like it was an affront to Haley's memory so she was perfectly content to simply be in Jack's life: And Hotch's as well.

Hotch walked beside Emily as they finished their shopping trip together. They talked of casual things and Hotch saw the smiles other couples were offering them. It was obvious everyone in the store thought they were a family. That didn't bother Hotch at all, nor Emily. Emily smiled shy at Hotch who felt his eyes soften and returned her smile warmly. It was turning out to be a very nice Saturday.

Jack was ecstatic that they had run into Emmy while shopping. He loved being with her because she was very nice to him. Jack knew she wasn't his Mommy; his Mommy was in heaven. Emmy had taken over that role without noticing it though and Jack was fully supportive of her presence in his life. Jack knew his Daddy like Emmy too because he was always smiling at her, and touching her. Jack hoped Emmy would come to the park with them so he and Daddy could have fun together. Emmy always made Daddy happy which made Jack even happier.

They reached the check out and Emily emptied her basket on the conveyer belt. Before she could put the divider in between her items and Hotch's he took it from her hand and shook it. "I'll pay," he said in a manner than told her not to disagree. Slightly shocked, Emily nodded and helped Hotch empty his shopping cart. The cashier smiled at them as Emily pulled the cart through towards the bagging end. Hotch watched as Jack whispered something into Emily's ears and already had a feeling what his son was telling her. Emily met Hotch's eyes and laughed as Jack's breath tickled her neck. Hotch knew then that he and Jack would be entertaining a guest at the park later on.

After Emily had put everything in the car and Hotch had paid, the cashier handed Hotch his receipt. "You have a beautiful family," she said smiling at Emily and Jack. Hotch looked at them then back to the cashier.

"I sure do, thank you. Have a nice day." Hotch said taking the receipt. Putting a hand on Emily's lower back, he guided them out of the store out into the parking lot. Once they reached his car, Emily bucked Jack into his car seat as Hotch packed the groceries in the back. He made sure not to pack Emily's things. Emily kissed Jack's head softly and ruffled his hair before shutting his door. Hotch closed the trunk and turned to face Emily who had already grabbed the cart to take it to her car.

"What time?" Emily asked and Hotch had to chuckle. He had been spot on with his prediction; Jack had asked Emily to come to the park. "One o'clock sound good?" Hotch asked knowing full well he could tell her 'in thirty minutes' and she'd been there in twenty five. Emily smiled.

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you there." Emily said and after briefly touching his arm, she walked off towards the back of the lot to where her car was. Feeling better than he had in a while, Hotch got in the car and tried to hide his smile from Jack's obvious anxious countenance. She hadn't given Jack an answer which Hotch thought was quite amusing.

"She'll be there." Hotch said and laughed as Jack cried out in happiness. Hotch couldn't help but wish he would run into Emily at the grocery store more often.

- - - - - - -

It seemed to take them no time whatsoever to meet each other at the park.

Jack of course, launched himself at Emily and she actually managed to fall over this time. Hotch rushed to her side and saw Jack back away, afraid that he had hurt her. Emily sat up and smiled at the little boy.

"You're getting very strong Jack. Just like your Daddy." Emily said pulling the little boy to the ground with her. Hotch felt his heart jump at her statement and watched as she began tickling his son. Jack's laughter filled Emily and Hotch's heart with joy and Hotch fell to his knees beside Emily and partook in the tickling of Jack. It was a perfect moment in time where they truly felt like a real family. Hotch laughed as Jack turned upon Emily and began tickling her. Emily's laughter sent chills up Hotch's spine and he decided he'd help his son since at any moment she could over power him.

Emily had almost lost it once Hotch began helping his son. This was how it should be Emily thought as she wiggled around on the ground. Finding that she needed to breathe, Emily gasped out. "Stop, stop Jack! I give. I give! Aaron, ah, stop!" Hotch felt a thrill as Emily said his first name. She had only called him Aaron once or twice since she had known him, and Hotch found himself wanting her to say it again.

Emily looked up and saw the look in his eyes. She hadn't meant to say his first name, but seeing how he wasn't upset about it, Emily decided that in instances like these it was okay. Jack and Hotch had stopped tickling her and Jack tired to help Emily to her feet. Needless to say, he wasn't that strong yet. Hotch got up and offered Emily a hand and she took it, thankful to be able to breathe again. Emily didn't let go of Hotch's hand and together they walked towards the playground, wondering what the little shift in things meant.

The day at the park passed swiftly and soon it was time for them to go home. Emily had a date with Garcia and JJ, so she txted them to let them know she was gonna be on her way in a few. Emily walked the boys to their car and watched Hotch buckle Jack in this time. Before he closed his door, Emily leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek and told him she had a great time and couldn't wait to do it again. Jack smiled wide and said his goodbye to her.

Emily shut his door and turned to face Hotch who was staring intensely at her. The moment she had said his name they knew something had changed yet again between them. Neither of them minded either.

"I really had a great time today. We should do it again." Emily said honestly feeling her heart hammering in her chest. Hotch smiled, "We should," he agreed.

Emily's phone vibrated, breaking the spell both were under. Clearing their throats, Emily and Hotch smiled at each other. It wasn't awkward though it was a promising smile.

"Bye Aaron." Emily said then, meeting his eyes before acting, Emily swallowed that little bit of fear in her throat and leaned up to kiss Hotch on his cheek. She lingered a little longer than she would normally, but she couldn't move much due to the fact Hotch had laid his hands on her hips lightly. Smiling Emily looked down and Hotch let her step away. Baby steps. "Bye Emily." Hotch said feeling his cheek tingle from where her lips had been seconds ago.

Emily smiled and turned to leave to join Garcia and JJ though she knew her mind would be millions of miles away. Jack had seen the whole thing and was giggling as quietly as he could. Hotch stood there watching her go and felt a smile bloom on his lips.

Thank God for small coincidences.

_Is not a kiss the very autograph of love? _  
~Henry Finck

* * *

Awww, so cute! I get a kick out of each chapter of this story I write. I love writing Emily, Hotch and Jack stuff because it's just too cute. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Peace out.


	7. Sick Days & Kitchen Games

Hey everyone!

So, this is it. Last chapter. I know, I know, very sad. But do not fear, for I have decided that it is not the end. First read the chapter though, and I shall tell you what I have decided to do because I've had some readers ask me to continue with this story. This is the longest chapter, but it's well worth it.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody,  
you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. _  
~Nora Ephron  
- - - - - -

Hotch was at his wits end so he did what he felt was necessary. He called Emily.

"Prentiss." Emily answered, having not looked at the phone before opening it. She was currently cooking herself some soup and listening to some relaxing music. With December falling upon DC so quickly, the weather was getting really chilly, something Emily wasn't too fond of. Emily couldn't believe how fast time had flown since Foyet had been killed. It felt like just yesterday that she was running point from Hotch's apartment. It seemed like Emily had been thinking more and more about Hotch as time went on. With her spending so much time with him and Jack when the team had free time though, it wasn't a surprise that the man occupied Emily's thoughts everyday.

Speaking of Hotch, his voice over Emily's phone made her stop what she was doing and quickly rush to turn down her music.

"Emily, are you busy?" Hotch asked an undertone of panic in his voice. Emily was immediately on edge. She turned off her stove and began to put away her soup, ready to leave the second he asked her to. "No, what's wrong Aaron?" Emily asked knowing full well that since they were out of the office using his first name was more than acceptable. It had become expected.

"Jack's sick…" Hotch said trailing off. Emily froze.

"I'm on my way." Emily said not bothering to ask him if he wanted her to come over. The fact that he had called her was invitation enough. Hotch didn't have to thank her, she already knew. They both hung up their phones at the same time and Hotch went to sit on his son's bed as he waited for Emily. It wasn't like Hotch was unable to take care of his sick son. It was just that he had never taken care of Jack when he was sick by himself. To be honest, the whole prospect of caring for an ill child made Hotch a little nervous. In situations like this a child needed a woman's tender love and care. Emily was the only option in Hotch's mind; that and she on his speed dial.

Hotch wasn't too surprised when he heard a knock at the door no more than twenty minutes later. She had to have sped quite a bit to get there at this time of day. He had dismissed the team a little earlier than normal today seeing as how snow was in the forecast later on and the fact Jack hadn't looked too well around lunch time. He had felt a little warm according to Garcia who picked him up from daycare this time, but she hadn't been to worried about it. Hotch hadn't truly freaked out until Jack rushed to the bathroom the second Hotch opened the door. The sounds of his throwing up was the catalyst for his abrupt phone call to Emily.

Hotch opened his door and tried to suppress his smile as Emily brushed past him, dropped her bag on the ground, and rushed into Jack's room. She looked as panicked as he felt. Since the park a few weeks back, Emily was no stranger in his apartment. Well, she had been in his place a fair number of times after Foyet's attack also, so she knew where everything was. Hotch bent down and grabbed her bag. Curiosity got the best of him and he peaked inside and saw a container of something. Figuring she wouldn't mind, Hotch took it out and almost rushed after her and gave her a huge hug. Inside was some warm soup and, peering back inside the bag, Hotch saw some crackers and some cans of ginger ale. Emily was his hero.

Hotch took the food into the kitchen as Emily quietly shut Jack's door a little. Walking quietly down the hallway back to Hotch she saw her bad open on his dining room table and rolled her eyes lightheartedly. Sometimes that man was too nosey for his own good, something Emily had learned about him during one of their get-togethers. Hearing Emily's heels, Hotch turned around and held up her container of soup.

"How did you have time to make soup? You got her too quickly to have possibly made it." Hotch said genuinely curious. Emily laughed.

"I was already making soup when you called. I figured Jack would need it more than I would." Emily replied shrugging her shoulders at Hotch's eyes softened. Hotch was sure there wasn't anything Emily wouldn't do for Jack and it made him eternally grateful for her. Emily walked over to Hotch and smiled at the mild fear behind his dark eyes. Leave it to Hotch to have a panic attack over a stomach bug.

Emily took the soup away from Hotch and put it in his fridge mentioning how Jack could have it after he woke up. He had fallen asleep after Emily had kissed his forehead. It had been like he didn't want to close his eyes until he saw her.

Turning to Hotch Emily began talking about giving Jack a cold bath to bring down his temperature and then giving him some Children's Motrin, which she actually managed to pick up before she got there just in case Hotch didn't have any. He didn't. Hotch listened as Emily talked about ways to make Jack feel better and suddenly crossed the kitchen and pulled her into a hug. They had become more comfortable offering each other hugs of late, but this one was more than a casual friendly hug.

Emily relaxed in Hotch's arms and wrapped her arms around his back, returning his impromptu embrace. Emily would never admit it out loud, but she loved it when he touched her, especially when he hugged her. Once he gave her a kiss on her forehead and she about died from overwhelming happiness. Hotch was quite the affectionate man when give the opportunity and time to express that side of himself.

They stood in their embrace for quite some time. Hotch had his chin rested on her head, and Emily's face was buried in his chest. Neither of them could deny their feelings when in such a position. Emily knew Hotch needed time to even entertain the idea of a relationship with anyone, especially her. She would've been more worried if he had wanted to rush into something. Emily didn't mind the slow approach they had been taking since Haley's death, admittedly they had begun this little dance just after New York. Emily was a very patient person though; something one would need to be when dealing with the emotionally taciturn Aaron Hotchner.

Over the recent weeks Hotch had been failing to find any conclusive reasons to deny himself a relationship with Emily Prentiss. Sometimes there are no logical reasons not to be with someone. For the longest time he focused on Haley and that drove away any romantic feelings for the woman in his arms. Months had passed though, since Haley's death, and Hotch couldn't deny the growing feelings in his heart for Emily. She had been a source of never wavering comfort and support for Hotch and Jack despite his attempts in the very beginning to push people away. She had stayed and in turn become an essential part in his life and in his son's life. Hotch was in too deep to run away now, if he did he would end up hurting himself as well as Emily and Jack; and that was unacceptable.

Hotch moved his head and gently pressed his lips to the side of Emily's head, trying to convey the words he could not form at the moment. Emily shuddered when his lips touched her skin and tried to resist the urge to look up and kiss him where she desperately wanted to. Emily was still convinced he needed time. So time she would give.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us Emily." Hotch said pulling back from her just enough so he could look into her eyes. The depth of emotion lurking in their dark recesses made Hotch's heart skip a beat. Emily's pupils were dilated with an emotion Hotch knew well, but did not express near enough. A familiar tension hung in the air as they gazed into each other's eyes; attempting to decipher the hidden clues within. Finally Emily spoke, her words causing the air to ripple like a pond in which a stone had been tossed into.

"You don't have to thank me Aaron. I'm here because I want to be. I care about you and Jack…" Emily said letting her voice falter as she realized what she had said.

Hearing the real meaning in Emily's words Hotch began to lean into her, slowly closing the gap between their lips. Emily's breath caught in her throat as her eye lids grew heavy and slowly closed in a tangible anticipation. His breath ghosted over her lips and they quivered with excitement. Emily felt the butterflies in her stomach flap with mad abandon as her pulse sky rocketed.

His lips weren't even a centimeter away from hers when Jack's moans ruptured the moment. Jack was slowly walking down the hallway to find Emmy and his Daddy when he saw them standing a few feet apart in the kitchen. Emmy's face was red and Jack thought that she was sick too for a moment until she saw him and made her blush fade away. Jack looked over at his Daddy and saw how he was looking at Emmy very hard, almost like Jack did at something when he was very hungry.

Emily, calming her pounding heart, rushed to Jack's side and got down on her knees to his eye level. She didn't want to risk picking him up and upsetting his stomach. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Emily asked placing the back of her hand across his forehead. Emily frowned, he felt very warm. She turned around to face Hotch, worry etched on her delicate features.

"I think you should give him that cold bath now Aaron," she said as Hotch approached them. Feeling his son's head in the same fashion he nodded in agreement. Emily got up by herself, not wanting to add more temptation to her already tempted body by touching Hotch, and grabbed her bag. Reaching for the Children's Motrin, Emily read the directions quickly and began measuring out the correct dosage. Emily then grabbed a can of Ginger Ale and made her way back to where the Hotchner men were standing.

"This will make you fever go down," Emily said handing him the small cup of medicine which Jack reluctantly took. "And this will help your tummy." Emily said opening the can of soda and watching as Jack drake it to rid himself of the taste of the medicine. Taking both can and cup from him, Emily put them on the table quickly and turned back to Jack.

"Daddy's going to make you a cold bath so that will help make your fever go down as well. After that you can have some soup and crackers I brought okay sweetie." Emily said pushing some of his hair out of his face. Jack nodded, not wanting to open his mouth in case he got sick again. Jack hated being sick.

Hotch took Jack back into the bathroom as Emily set out to get the soup warmed up. Emily was appreciative for the few moments alone Jack had provided her. She needed to collect her thoughts and she couldn't very well do that if Hotch was nearby. He had almost kissed her…he would've if Jack hadn't gotten up. Emily wasn't sure what surprised her more. Emily closed her eyes and was transported back to that moment. She could feel his phantom breath on her lips and the warmth from his body. His scent was overpowering her senses once more and Emily let out a sigh of frustration when she opened her eyes and was greeted by the cold refrigerator door. Emily wondered what it meant. Obviously it meant that there was a possibility-okay, more than a possibility-that Hotch harbored intense feelings for Emily. Though Emily knew a kiss did not always signify such feelings. On the other hand it was Hotch, and Hotch was not the kind of man to kiss a woman on pure whim. He was not _that_ guy.

Emily worked on auto pilot as she heated up the chicken noodle soup in the microwave and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet to the left of the sink. Emily didn't even hear Jack come into the kitchen wrapped in a big towel. He had abandoned his Daddy and came to see Emmy and make sure she was feeling okay. Her cheeks weren't red anymore and Jack was happy about that. He didn't want Emmy getting sick too. Emily went to go to the microwave and almost crashed into Jack. She jumped, startled, then laughed at the straightforward look he wore on his face.

"Sweetie, you need to make noise when you enter a room. You nearly gave me a heart-attack." Emily said taking in the water he was dripping on the kitchen floor. Jack looked down; upset at the scare he had given Emmy. Emily sighed realizing at that moment just how alike father and son were. Emily bent down to his level once more and kissed his cheek this time making Jack smile. He felt cooler than he did before his bath much to Emily's relief.

Hotch entered the kitchen and saw Emily toweling Jack dry quickly but still managing to keep him wrapped in it. Jack was giggling, as Emily was able to get a few tickles in there once in a while. If Hotch had ever doubted Emily's mothering abilities he'd never do it again. She was a natural and that warmed his heart. Emily looked over and saw Hotch staring at them affectionately. Emily felt her cheeks warm and her pulse quicken.

"Emmy, your cheeks are red. You're not getting sick are you?" Jack asked feeling her head in the same manner that she had done to his a little earlier. Emily couldn't help but laugh at the obvious concern the little boy displayed. Yes, he was definitely his father's son.

"No sweetie, I'm not sick. Just a little warm. Now go with your Daddy and get some clothes on. When you're dressed you can have some soup." Emily answered, gesturing for Jack to take his Daddy's outstretched hand. Jack nodded and took Hotch's hand feeling better now that Emmy had told him she wasn't getting sick. Hotch smirked at Emily who looked down to hide her growing blush. Chuckling, Hotch took Jack back to his room silently thinking to himself that Emily was quite beautiful when she blushed. Emily mumbled under her breath about cocky men and went back to preparing Jack's soup. Emily couldn't help but smile though as she thought about the apparent playful nature Hotch was displaying. Emily wondered what else he would do before she left. Honestly with Jack being ill Emily didn't feel right about leaving. Perhaps she'd broach that topic with Hotch later.

Jack didn't take long getting dressed and soon he was sitting at the dining room table waiting to be fed. Hotch entered the kitchen and saw that Emily had taken the liberty of making some eggs as well. She looked behind her and smiled. "I figured you'd be hungry as well," she said smirking at the shock present on his face. Hotch didn't hesitate as he walked further into the kitchen. He grabbed Jack's soup and some crackers Emily had gotten from her bag.

Emily turned back to the eggs and reached towards the upper cabinet on her left to grab two plates, but suddenly Hotch's hand covered her outstretched one, effectively stopping her. Emily shuddered as she felt his body pressed lightly into her back and bit her lip to stop from leaning backwards into him. She could hear his carefree chuckle and watched as he grabbed the plates for her. He was trying to get her flustered. Emily wasn't sure where this playful side of his had come from, but Emily knew two could play this game.

"Oh, thank you sweetie," Emily said kissing he cheek softly then she heard how Hotch's breath caught in his throat. Oh yes, this would be fun. Emily grabbed the plates from his hand and began putting some eggs on them. Emily turned and slid from his little trap with no problem what so ever. Hotch stared at her, her words echoing in his head.

She was good, real good.

Hotch would have to admit that being with Emily made him loosen up considerably. More now since he knew of the effect he had on her. She made him want to laugh and be a little spontaneous just so he could see her eyes light up and her cheeks color.

Hotch grabbed his plate which Emily left on the counter and followed her to join Jack at the table. Emily sat across from Hotch and grinned at the opportunity that had been presented to her. Jack smiled at Emmy and his Daddy before he started telling them about what Reid had taught him about dinosaurs the other day. Jack had been floored to learn the young doctor found dinosaurs as fascinating as he did. Emily and Hotch laughed at Jack's gusto as he talked, both happy that Reid was able to find a child to entertain so easily. It was no secret that he wasn't that good with children. Emily looked over the table at Hotch who looked at her at that precise moment and she swallowed her giggle as he raised his eyebrow at her. Emily couldn't help but feel like they were acting like a couple of teenagers. It was exciting.

Emily, who had taken off her heels when Jack had been taking a bath, slowly raised her leg and brushed it against Hotch's leg. Emily had to duck her head and bite her tongue to stop from laughing as Hotch jerked up a little in alarm. Hotch looked over and saw Emily's shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. When she looked up Hotch noted the mischievous glint in her eyes and felt his heart speed up. She was going to be the death of him if she kept looking at him with that look. Jack was unaware that anything was transpiring between his Daddy and Emmy. Yawning, he turned to Emmy who was smiling at his Daddy. They did that a lot, smile at each other. Jack liked that.

"Emmy, I'm tired." Jack said putting Emily and Hotch's little game on pause for a moment or two. Emily reverted instantly back to mother hen and felt her eyes soften as Jack looked at her. "Okay sweetie, lets get you back to bed." Emily said picking Jack up in her arms and following Hotch to Jack's room.

Emily laid Jack down and Hotch covered him up. Emily ran a hand over Jack's cheek and kissed him tenderly. Hotch felt a rush of affection hit him swiftly as he put his hand on her lap, rubbing circles on her upper leg. Emily shot him a sly smile then turned back to Jack who was on his way to dreamland. "Goodnight Jack, sweet dreams." Emily said reaching down to grab Hotch's hand. Hotch leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead. "I love you buddy, get some sleep," he said squeezing Emily's hand.

"Night Daddy, night Emmy. Love you." Jack said and then he was out. Emily felt as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. Of course Jack could have simply been addressing Hotch, but part of her think he meant that for both of them. If she hadn't already loved the little boy, what he said right then would've made her love him. She already loved him thought and it was something indescribable to know he felt the same way.

Hotch felt Emily stiffen with Jack's words and gently stood up, not letting go of her hand. He lead them out of Jack's room and closed the door behind him making sure to leave it open a crack just in case. Hotch walked to the kitchen. Emily made sure to grab their plates from the dining room table. Hotch still hadn't let her hand go, much to Emily's pleasure. Once Emily put the dishes in the sink Hotch turned her around to face him and decided he didn't have time to play games with her. Not when Jack had inadvertently given him the green light. Emily didn't have time to think before Hotch's lips were on hers.

It was better than any dream she could've dreamed (and did dream). It was like rain after a fire that had burnt down half a forest: It was instant relief.

Emily was pressed between the kitchen sink and Hotch's warm body, blocking out any of the chill from the snow that was currently falling outside. Emily reached up and began to play with Hotch's hair which caused him to smile against her lips. They broke a couple times for air, but they didn't stay apart for long. Emily couldn't fight the overwhelming elation surging through her veins as she realized what was happening. He was opening himself up to love again, something Emily doubted she'd see for many more years. Emily decided in that instant that she'd fight tooth and nail to keep him open like this.

Hotch felt as if a large burden had been lifted from his chest as their drawn out kisses digressed into quick pecks. Hotch chuckled as Emily let lose a small laugh. Opening his eyes, Hotch saw the new determination in her eyes that took his breath away. Dave had been right all along, not that he'd ever admit that aloud.

Emily rested her head against Hotch's chest and felt her heart soar as he hugged her closer to him. They still had a whiles to go, but they'd get though it somehow. Some of the best romances have bumps during the journey, wrong turns and misunderstood forks while on the road, there's would be no exception.

As Hotch held Emily against him and Emily clung to Hotch they realized that they would take his new chapter of their lives head on, determined to make it work. They had faith they could make it: They would make it.

_Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase_.  
~Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

Phew, that was really long. I had thought about splitting it up into two chapters, but I really wanted to just get the story over and done with so I could start my second on. *drum role* I am going to start a new story which will be the sequel to this one! *cheers* You didn't think I could leave Hotch and Emily just standing in his kitchen did you? Well shame on you if you did. There is so much more I have to cover! Like will Emily move in? What will the team say? How will Jack react? Strauss...would she dare interfere? What about on cases, how will Hotch handle seeing Emily in danger? They haven't even said 'I love you' for goodness sake. So fear not readers, there will be more.

I want to take a quick second to thank all of you who have been such a great body of support. As I said in my Author's Note I had only intended on this being a oneshot, but you all pushed me to make it longer and I'm so glad I did. (I'm sure you are as well) I will start working on the sequel asap. Also I'm going to try and put up a JJ/Rossi fic for ilovetvalot by tomorrow. (sorry I didn't get it up today.) If any of you wonderful readers/fans of mine have any ideas for the sequel I hope you'll tell them too me. It is, after all, because of you I wrote so many chapters for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this story!

Peace out.


End file.
